The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: Hello. Rita Skeeter here. Have you ever wondered what led to the marriage of Ron and Hermione? Well, the truth may just shock you. This couples courtship was marked by scandle, betrayal, and other events that will astound and amaze! Please R&R!
1. Prolog: Hello Rita Skeeter Here

_**Hello there! So, I know I'm also working on "A Bend in the Road", but this is something I started a while ago, so I just thought I'd start posting it and see what people think. Since I am working on another fic, this one won't be updated nearley as often. Any who, enjoy! Please read and review! I wan't to know what you think!**_

Hello there, Rita Skeeter's the name. You might have heard of me as the famous ex-reporter for the daily prophet. I also wrote the best selling book "The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore." Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get on with the juicy gossip and lies that will destroy people's lives…I mean facts.

First things first, I want to guys to think of some of the biggest ROMANCES of all time.

...First you have the Shakespearian Classic, "Romeo and Juliet"

...Fallowed by the greatest romance of all time, "Pride and Prejudice." Jane Austen wrote a whole bunch of other great romances.

...Then you have the sweet, cute romance of Anne of Gilbert in the "Anne of Green Gables" series.

...Finally, you have JK Rowling, writing about the mixed up love life of her hero Harry Potter.

In this final romance there was another romance brewing in the background that you really didn't notice. This was the romance of Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. These two fell in love even before Harry and Ginny, and yet it might have been a surprise to some when they finally declared love for each other (OK, maybe not, but oh well).

Secondly, you all know that Ron and Hermione got married in the end. We also all know about how the relationship finally blossomed. But what lead up to this amazing end? What finally made those two totally different people get married? To answer this question, we need to answer a bunch of smaller questions.

...Where did Ron and Hermione really meet? You may think they met on the train to Hogwarts, but the truth is they had met before.

...Who figured out they were in love with the other first? History claims that women play hard to get and the guys are usually gaga first, and this case is no exception.

...When did Hermione figure out she was in love with Ron? Women generally take longer to give up their hearts, and like I said, this case is no exception. When Hermione actually did give up her heart is very important.

...Was there any secret meaning behind Ron saying, "She completely missed the point"? This is a major quote from the Yule Ball. Was Ron making a declaration of love, or just telling Hermione she was stupid?

...How did the battle at the ministry bring the two closer together? This major battle in the war against You Know Who did more to bring these two together then anything else.

...Why did Lavender really break up with Ron? You may think it was because she thought he was going after Romilda, but the truth is actually a lot funnier then that.

...What really happened in the chamber? Did the two just get the fangs, or did something more happen?

This book is about the forgotten romance of Ron and Hermione. We will answer all of the questions above and hopefully by the end we will have all of it figured out, down to the last itty bitty detail. We will be using stories that you DON'T find in JK's wonderful books to get to the bottom of this hidden romance. Let's get started.

* * *


	2. School Days

**Hey all! Wow! I'm so excited that people are actually enjoying this story. So excited infact, that I decided to post the next chapter right away! Keep the reviews commin people! I love 'em! Thanks a million to those who have reviewed and put this on story alert! You guys rock! Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to stipulate before, that the things you recognize are not mine, but they belong to JK Rowling! I wish they were mine though! :) **

Our first question, where did Ron and Hermione really meet, seems very easy to answer on the outside, but really it is quite complicated. We may think that they met that day on the train, but they really had met a year before that. They really met on the first day of school in Mrs. Magister's 5th grade class.

Now, we all know about Mr. Weasley's obsession with muggles and anything to do with them. It was on this pretext that Mr. Weasley came up with an experiment. He decided to send Ron and Ginny to a muggle elementary school, the year before Ron was to go to Hogwarts, to see how the muggle school system worked. He thought he might have even written a book on the findings if it worked out. He simply told the schools that his family had just moved from London and sat back to see what happened.

Now, the nearby school also happened to be the school that Hermione Granger attended, and it just so happened that Ron was put into the same fifth grade class as she was. Their teacher was Mrs. Ludina Magister. Now that you know a bit of background information, I should probably tell the complete story from Ron's point of view, with maybe a few snatches into what Hermione's thoughts were at the time as well. Let's begin.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_, Ron's alarm went off, making a horrible screeching sound that woke him up quickly. He rolled over and hit the snooze button. _Why did my alarm go off_, he though to himself, _it hasn't gone off all summer. _"Ron," his mother's shrill voice calling up the stairs brought him out of his thoughts, "Wake up! It's the first day of school." Ron groaned, of course! How could he have forgotten, school started today. Suddenly he was filled with anger, why did he have to go to muggle school? Almost all the wizarding kids he knew were home schooled. Just because his dad had a thing for muggles he was stuck waking up at 6 am to go to their stupid school. _I bet the great Harry Potter doesn't have to go to school_ he thought to himself as another shout from his mother forced him out of bed.

An hour later Ron was dressed, washed up, fed, and sitting in the back seat of his dads Ford Angela with his little sister Ginny. "Dad," she said, "who is my teacher again?"

"I believe you have Mrs. Thornbush in room 401 dear." Ron let out a stifled laugh.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing," Ron said, "It's just that James Ron's muggle friend said Mrs. Thornbush is the meanest teacher in all of England. He had her for math last year, and couldn't even stand her for the hour he was stuck with her." Ginny let out a wail, and Mr. Weasley gave Ron a reproachful look.

"Was that really necessary Ron?"

"No," Ron mumbled.

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, and when they finally got to King James Elementary School Ron was the first one out of the car. He never could stand silence and not talking, and it relieved him to get out into the noise of the school courtyard. "Have a good day kids," Mr. Weasley called, as he drove away.

They entered the school and Ron walked with Ginny to the 400 hallway and saw her safely into Mrs. Thornbush's room. He then headed to his own classroom in the 500 hall. When he entered the classroom of Mrs. Magister he quickly saw he was not the only one there. That surprised him since he was half an hour early, his father believing in good first impressions. The teacher was not in the room, but there was a girl with bushy brown hair. He couldn't see her face as it was buried in a rather thick book. He walked around the tables of desks trying to find his, hoping against hope it was far away from this strange girl. He finally found his desk…right next to the girl. They sat their in silence for a minute. Now, like I said before, Ron couldn't stand silence, so he coughed. The girl didn't budge, so he tried it again, louder. This time she looked up, glaring at him. Ron stuck out his hand for her to shake and said, "Hi! I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger," the girl said as she shook his hand. Ron noticed that she had some pleasant facial features, and that her two front teeth were rather large. She spoke in somewhat of a bossy tone that made Ron want to end the conversation then and their. He persevered and said, "What are you reading?"

"Emma"

"What's it about?" Hermione then went off, rambling on about matchmaking, a couple silly girls, and fine young men. Ron wasn't the least bit interested, but he pretended to be hanging on her every word and when she ended he said, "That sounds really interesting."

"Really?" Hermione said, giving him the disapproving look his mother always gave him when she suspected he wasn't telling the truth.

"OK, no. I was trying to be polite." Hermione laughed at that and smiled a big smile. Ron thought her laugh sounded like bubbles popping, and he rather liked it. She also had a pretty smile, except for the large teeth. The two started talking and a few minutes later their classmates came in and class began. From that day on they were best friends. They were always partners during activities, and if one was captain they always chose the other first to be on their team. Then summer vacation began, and they didn't see each other anymore.

You all know what happened next. Ron got on the train, met Harry, and then who should come into their compartment but Hermione Granger. Ron gave a little start and was about to say hello, when Hermione asked him what his name was! She had completely forgotten him, and it had only been three months! He was completely crushed and vowed never to talk to the ungrateful wretch again. He also swore he would never talk to girls again. They were a rotten species that didn't deserve to live.  
For the next few months, Ron never really spoke a word to Hermione and one day she heard him calling her a "bossy know-it-all." If anyone else had said it, she wouldn't have minded. Ron had been her friend though, and she couldn't stand it coming from him. She hadn't forgotten him, she had asked what his name was before she even registered who it was. The shock at seeing him on the train had also flustered her a bit as well. Why didn't he tell her he was a wizard? OK, that wasn't surprising. For all she knew he hadn't known until he got his letter, just like she had.

We all know that she then hid in the bathroom, got attacked by a troll, and became friends with Ron and Harry. This brought the two closer together and started the fruits of love. If they hadn't met in 5th grade and Ron hadn't believed Hermione had betrayed him, and then hadn't saved her from the troll they wouldn't have become friends and would not have fallen in love. The answer to where they met is VERY important to their romance and a piece of information that most people think falsely about.

* * *


	3. Basilisk Attack

**Hey everyone! Thank you al SO much for the reviews! Also, thanks a bunch for you guys who have put me on your story alert. You all rock! Anyways, hope you enjoy. I probably won't get chapter three up for a while. The only reason I've been able to get theese chapters up so quickly is that they were allready written. I'll try my best though. I re-red this chapter to check for mistakes, and I'm pretty sure their are no glaringly obvious ones. You might have to excuse my spelling though.. lol. **

**DISCLAIMER: All the things you recognize belong to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

We then move into the trio's second year at Hogwarts and our second question, who fell in love with the other first. They had been friends for sometime now and the adventure down the trapdoor had passed. It was a mere memory. As you may recall, this is when trouble with a certain giant snake started happening.

"Enemies of the heir beware," Hermione read. Her heart turned to ice and seemed to even stop beating for a split second. She didn't know why. She wasn't an enemy of the heir; at least, she didn't think she was. No, of course not! She wasn't anybodies enemy. Besides, she didn't know any heir. Then why was she suddenly very afraid for her safety?

…

A few weeks later Hermione stormed into the great hall and sat down next to Ron with a huff. "What's up with you Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I can't believe there are no more copies!"

Ron looked at Harry for some help, but he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Uh…there are no more copies of what?"

'"Hogwarts a History' of course!"

This time Harry took the initiative and asked, "But why do you need 'Hogwarts a History'?"

"Yeah Hermione," Ron joined in, "you've basically memorized the entire book."

"I need it for the same reason that everyone else needs it!"

"And that reason would be…"Harry asked.

"To read up on the chamber of secrets obviously!"

"The what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"The chamber of secrets."

"What is that," Ron asked.

"That's just it, I can't remember."

…

When Hermione doesn't know an answer she asks a teacher, and who does she ask about history, but professor Bins.

Professor Bins is a terribly boring teacher, so I won't bore you with a record of the tedious lecture he gave that day, besides, JK Rowling did a very good job with that already. I will tell you about a conversation between our favorite trio that night.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron asked. Hermione had been sitting and staring at the fire for ages, not saying a word, and this time was no different.

"Come on Hermy, tell us what's up." Now, no one, and I mean no one, called Hermione Hermy and go away with it, except Ron. This did get her attention however and she actually responded.

"You mean you don't know."

"No Hermione," said Harry, "that's why we're asking."

"Well it definitely has NOTHING to do with the fact that the chamber of secrets is opened again, and that the monster kills muggle-borns, and that I'm a muggle born."

"Well then," said Harry, "What's up?" Hermione just rolled her eyes, boys could be so stupid. Ron however came over and put his arm around her, "I'm sure you are going to be just fine Hermy. I promise you that. No monster can hurt you while I am here."

"Thanks Ron, I feel a lot better."

…

Now, I could continue writing about the entire chamber of secrets episode, but we all know what happened there. Besides, this story isn't about the chamber of secrets, it's about Ron and Hermione. So, let's fast forward a few months and continue with our story. On to the romance!

Harry was just about to go fly onto the field when he heard a horrible announcement. "This match has been canceled. All students are to return back to their dormitories." Professor McGonagall then came into the locker room and said, "Potter, you better come with me," and then just as Ron came in she turned to him and said, "you better come with me too Weasley. There is something you both have to see." They fallowed her up the stairs into the Hospital Wing then down the isles to a bed with a still form lying in it.

"Hermione," Ron groaned. McGonagall talked to them for a bit, but Ron didn't hear a word she was saying. He was to busy staring at Hermione's still form on the bed. Her clenched fists, her cherry lips opened in horror, and her brown eyes opened wide, all looked absolutely perfect to Ron. He even wanted to stroke her petrified, bushy hair. It was then he realized that he liked her. McGonagall left and Ron knelt down by the bed and burst into tears.

"Hey mate," Harry said, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. I mean she's only petrified. She'll be better eventually."

"I promised her nothing would happen to her," Ron said through his sobs.

"I know mate, but you did your best. It's not like you could have been with her 24/7."

"You don't get it mate, I LIKE her!"

"Well so do I, she's one of my best friends."

"No mate, I mean I like her, like her. "

"Oh," said Harry

"Yes mate, I've liked her every day since the day we met. I've been so stupid and not realized it!"

"You…like…her." Harry said again, stupidly.

"Yes mate, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"One more time will be sufficient,"

"I LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER AND I DON"T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!"

"Wow mate, you really do like her."

"What is there not to like? Her laugh is like magic, her hair is as soft as a pillow, her eyes are the deep brown of chocolate, and her smile makes me melt inside."

"Well, mate, why don't you tell her when she wakes up."

"Because, then we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"It would just be too awkward, especially if she doesn't like me too."

"I still say you should tell her mate."

"And I still say that…oh no! Hermione! I totally forgot she was in the room with us."

"Relax mate, she's petrified and can't hear anything."

"Are you positive?"

"Have I ever been wrong mate?"

Let's just say that this time he was.

So, that's the end of this chapter in the Romance of Ron and Hermione. Ron has now figured out his true feelings, quicker then most guys I might add, and Hermione knows them. That bit of information will be very important in the coming years, especially in 4th year. Will she return his love, or will she scorn it forever and ever, dwelling in misery for the rest of her days (pretty dramatic huh?)? Let's continue and find out as the trio moves into their third year at Hogwarts, filled with Dementors, shaggy black dogs, a crazy divination teacher, and my personal favorite thing, romance!


	4. Sudden Realizations

****

Hello again! So, I finished up "A Bend in the Road" and so will be updating this story much more often now. I'm hoping for every Wednesday and Saturday. Now, since I'm going on vacation this evening I've decided to post the next two chapters to cover for next Wednesday and Saturday. Hope you enjoy them! Thanks so much for all who have reviewed, read, and liked my story! You guys all rock!

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

So, we have the original meeting, the guy figuring out his true feelings, what comes next? Oh yes, the girl finally has to figure out that she likes the guy back! Now, I hate to be severe on my own gender, but we girls are extremely slow when it comes to love! Nine times out of ten it's the guy who figures out his feelings and then the girl fallows. Now, this case is no exception. Let's see how Hermione figured out her true feelings in the trio's third year. Ooh, won't this be fun!

Hermione's head was swimming just like it had been since the day her petrified self had heard that Ron liked her. Why did he like her? Would their friendship still be the same? As she laid on her bed during the summer holidays all these questions and more were buzzing through her head and she couldn't make it stop. The most important question however was did she like him back? Now that she couldn't figure out.

He was nice to be sure and fairly attractive. He was funny and had some brains way down there. They had had lots of good times together. You add this all together and it made one great guy. He was still…Ron.

Well, the summer passed by and then it came time to head back to Hogwarts on the train. Luckily they had Sirius Blacks escape from Azkaban to discuss, or things might have been more awkward then they already were. Granted, Ron acted like Ron and nothing seamed changed there, but Hermione just couldn't help noticing the extra glances he shot her and the fact that he sat right next to her on the train. Then the dementor came aboard and he held her hand through the whole ordeal.

Classes began and thing went along swimmingly. Hermione learned to ignore the extra looks and things went back to the way they were before the whole ordeal started. Then came the fateful day in care of magical creatures with the Hippogriffs.

Hagrid had called Harry up to the front of the class in order to pet Buckbeak. As He slowly approached the magnificent creature Buckbeak gave a squawk and nipped at Harry's hand. The suspense was too great for our young heroine and she grabbed Ron's hand, as he just happened to be standing by her at the time. She quickly released it, blushing furiously and wouldn't look at him for the rest of the day.

_I need to get a hold of myself _she thought one day _or else I will totally go mad. I do NOT have a crush on Ron! That is completely and totally insane! He's Ron for goodness sakes! He's one of your best friends. You couldn't possibly like him, and he probably doesn't like you anymore anyways. _Her heart didn't believe that though.

Time went on as time will do and things went back to normal. Ron was Ron and Hermione decided that he didn't like her after all. It was just something said in the heat of the moment when he thought she was petrified and he would never see her again. Yes, that was it she told her self, nothing to get upset over.

Then came the night where everything changed. Buckbeak was schedule to be executed and they had just left Hagrid's cabin when Scabbers started going crazy and a giant black dog suddenly jumped out and grabbed Ron. As she watched the dog drag Ron into the depths of the whomping willow's branches and out of sight she realized that she did like that boy after all. She didn't care if he didn't like her anymore, she still liked him as more then just a friend. His smile, his red hair, his humor, and even his stupidity were perfect to Hermione. She realized that she had liked him ever since they day they met in that muggle elementary school. Her heart was breaking.

You all know the events of that fateful night. Sirius was revealed to be a good guy, Scabbers aka Peter got away, and Lupin the ware wolf transformed. Then Hermione and Harry went back in time and saved Sirius and even Buckbeak. When it came to the part where Ron was getting dragged under the tree, it took all of Hermione's will power to let him go and not run after him.

So, there you have it, the girl finally figured it out. Now, will this amount to anything? Well, let's find out. To fourth year!


	5. Completely Missed the Point

**So, here is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: All the things you recognize belong to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and everything was perfect. The music was perfect, the food delicious, and the mood was sublime. Everyone was having a good time, everyone that is, except a tall, red-headed boy sitting at a table by his pompous brother and his date. The boy wasn't listening to his brothers endless talking about cauldron thickness or even talking to his date, rather, he was watching the brown haired maiden dancing with the Bulgarian idiot Victor Krum. Yep, Ron Weasley was one very depressed boy. As he watched Hermione and Victor twirl on the spot and saw the glow in her cheeks and the twinkle in her brown eyes he couldn't take it any longer. He stood up suddenly, and before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over to them and asked, "May I but in." Victor shrugged, bowed, and stepped aside while, elated, Ron took Hermione's hand and away they went.

It was wonderful, having her in his arms and twirling silently on the spot. Hermione was having the same feelings of elation. She couldn't believe that the guy she really liked was actually dancing with her. Sure, Victor was a nice guy, but he definitely wasn't Ron.

They twirled silently for a bit, reveling in the chance to be together. Finally Hermione broke the silence saying, "Thanks for the necklace Ron, it was beautiful."

"Just like you…" Ron muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Hermione, not daring to believe what her own ears had heard.

"Oh…nothing. I'm glad you like it."

"Gold is my favorite. How did you know?"

"Oh…just a hunch." The truth was that Ron had, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, fallowed Hermione into the jewelry store in Hogsmead and saw that she bought a bunch of gold jewelry, but she didn't need to know that. "Uh…thanks for the chocolates. They were really great."

"You're very welcome." The then slipped into silence again and Hermione started looking at all the other couples and Ron was able to just stare at her. She was in gorgeous robes of light blue and she had sleeked back her hair so that it wasn't bushy any more. Personally, Ron liked it bushy and thought that the sleeked back hair wasn't becoming on her at all. Her cheeks had a pink glow to them from all the dancing and her eyes were shining in the lights. She looked absolutely beautiful. Hermione then looked back at him and his cheeks suddenly turned as red as his hair. "Sorry," he said awkwardly, "you look beautiful Hermione." Now it was her turn to blush as she let out a whispered, "thank you," and went back to looking at the other people. Ron started looking at her again and just totally lost it. Oh how he liked this funny, bright, and gifted girl dancing with him. How he hated that idiot Krum for having the same feelings and beating him to the asking.

Suddenly Ron's thoughts drifted to a conversation that he and Harry had had in their dorm the night before.

"_Ron, if you like Hermione, why don't you just tell her?"_

_"Oh, and get her boiling mad at me."_

_"Come on Ron, it's not that hard."_

_"Oh yeah, than why don't you tell Cho Chang you've liked her forever." _

_"Because Ron…that is a totally different matter." _

_"No it's not. Admit it, it's easier said than done."_

_"Fine. I still think you should tell her how you feel."_

Harry was right. He just had to grit his teeth and do it. "Hermione," he said, "do you know why I've hated Victor tonight?"

Hermione's heart started beating. Could this be it? Could this be the declaration of love she had been waiting for ever sense she overheard him yell to the entire hospital wing that he liked her. She dared not hope, but yet…

"Because he's competing against Harry in the tournament?" she guessed. "No," he answered slowly, trying to find the best words, "because he came to the dance with you."

Her heart started beating even faster, and she was finding it even more difficult to breathe then usual. "Why would you hate him coming to the dance with me?" she said, taking her hands off his waist.

"Well, he is 17 for one thing. I mean, he's three years older then you and…"

Her heart shattered in two. She was completely distraught, but then a new emotion took over…anger. "So that's it. You think he's too old for me. I'm not a child Ron; I can take care of myself!"

"No Hermione, it's not like that at all. I…"

"Ron you are such an immature jerk! You spoil everything!"

"Hermione I…"

"Good bye Ron." She then turned around on her heals and walked back over to Victor. Harry, seeing Hermione stomp off, came over and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ron replied, "she completely missed the point."

"You told her you like her didn't you?"

"No," said Ron indignantly, "I tried to, but she didn't let me finish."

"Well, what'd you say?"

"I told her that I didn't like Krum coming to the dance with her…"

"Good, good"

"…because he was too old for her."

Harry slapped his forehead, ashamed he had such a stupid friend.

So, that's the end of that chapter. You might be wondering why this is important? Well, based on the "success" of Ron's first declaration he won't be in a hurry to declare it again any time soon now will he? We'll just have to find out exactly what happens in the later chapters. Stick around, this is just getting good!


	6. Battles and Brains

**Hey all! i'm back! So, here is chapter 6. Sorry it's so short. Hopefully it's still good! And just to let you all know, I have decided to stop the just posting on Wednesday and Saturday and will just post whenever I get a chapter done, hence why I am also posting up chapter 7 today. I think that'll just help he get stories done a lot faster. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me!**

* * *

Well, that was exciting wasn't it? Anyways, we now join Ron and Hermione in their fifth year at Hogwarts! Now, you might remember that this year is the year of the big battle in the department of mysteries and the "tragic" death of Sirius Black who is apparently innocent of all the murders he was tried for (I don't believe them!). This was also the year that little miss perfect made me stop transforming, so it was a lot harder to get the information I needed. Don't worry though, I got all the facts (hopefully they won't realize that half this stuff is made up) I needed. So, with that little stage set, let's get on with the story!

"Harry, how exactly are we going to get all the way to London?" Hermione asked. There was silence and then Luna answered, "We'll fly of course." Hermione saw Harry look a little puzzled and then his face lit up as he stared in the forest, apparently seeing something.

Ron must have noticed the look too because he asked, "What? Is it those flying horse things that you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "There are only two of them though. We'll need four more if we want to make this work."

"That won't be a problem," said Luna, "here come two more now. Boy you and Hermione must really stink!"

So, the thestrals came and the entire company was off on their way to London and the disastrous battle in the department of mysteries. Now, we all know what happens. The whole thing was a trap, there is some prophecy, and many of Harry's friends get hurt in someway. Now, what we didn't know before, but what we do know now, is the thoughts that were going through Ron and Hermione's heads at the time as well as a brief interlude they had right before the battle commenced. Let's begin!  
Hermione and Ron straggled behind the group as Harry sprinted down the corridor to the department of mysteries. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt that there was a very good chance that they wouldn't come out of this alive, and that she should tell Ron exactly how she felt about him.

"Ron," she started, "if anything should go wrong today I just want you to know that..." she saw Ron kind of tense up a little bit and then she decided that she just couldn't do it! She just couldn't tell him that she loved him, especially since the disaster at the Yule Ball the year before. She finished lamely with, "you've been the best friend a girl could ever ask for," and left it at that.

The battle commenced and things did not look up, especially with Hermione unconscious and close to death. Harry and Neville were dragging her all around the place trying to find the exit when they Ran into Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny's ankle was broken and Ron was acting really loopy, but Luna seamed to be okay. For one brief instant though, when Ron's eyes focused on the unconscious Hermione, his mind was perfectly clear. Was she dead? Was she going to be dead soon? He should have told her he loved her! There would probably never be another chance! Then the spell took effect again and the great brain fiasco happened.

So, that's that. We've had the official meeting, the discovery of their feelings, and unsuccessful attempts to declare those feelings. What happens next? Oh yes, the boy tries something stupid to get the girl.


	7. Gryffindor Scandal

**Hello again! Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

We have come to one of the best parts in the whole story (besides the final hook up of course). It's full of tantalizing details that will make your hair break and your toe-nails curl. Enjoy!

"That sickens me," Hermione told Ginny in the common room one evening.

"Imagine how I must feel," Ginny retorted, "He's my brother."

"Why don't they just go somewhere private?"

Ginny just smiled to herself. Her brother's plan was working, and surprisingly well she might add. Hermione was jealous as blazes, and all Ron had to do would be to break up with Lavender and Hermione would welcome him with open arms.

"I mean seriously, no one wants to see them snogging all over the place. Why don't they find an empty broom closet or something?"

Now, let me pause in the story to tell you exactly what Hermione and Ginny were looking at so you're not lost (although all you Harry Potter fanatics already know most likely).You see, across the common room sat a horrible sight. Ron was sitting in one of the big chairs by the fire and Lavender Brown was sitting on his lap. But wait, she wasn't just sitting on his lap, oh no. That would have been bad enough, but she had to be snogging, I mean kissing, him at the same time. It was an outright scandal (if this doesn't ruin Ron Weasley's reputation nothing will!)! Anyways, let's get back to the story. Where was I? Oh yes…

"Why don't thy find an empty broom closet or something?" Hermione complained.

"Hermione, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!" said Ginny, with a little smirk.

"Me, jealous of Ron and that girl?! Never!"

"Okay, I'm just saying…" Ginny trailed off into silence as Harry walked by on his way to bed. She watched him walk up the stairs and into the dorm. She even stared at the closed door for several seconds until Hermione's laughter brought her back to the real world where Harry just thought of her as a friend.

"And you say I'm the one jealous and in love," Hermione said through a fit of giggles."

"Oh you just be quiet!" Ginny said throwing a pillow at her.

A few days later, Ron's birthday to be exact, Hermione woke up feeling strangely sick to her stomach. It was later she found out that Ron was in the hospital wing recovering from poison. She couldn't believe it! Who would want to poison handsome, smart (okay, maybe not smart), funny, perfect Ron? She was rushing to the portrait hole to go and see him when she heard Lavender Brown say, "I'm going up to see my Won-Won. No-one else has seen him yet and I want to be the first one."

"But I thought he slighted you," asked Parvati Patil.

"Well he did, but I want to see him anyways."

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said, under her breath. She quickly fallowed Lavender through the common room and out of the portrait hole. She dodged in between the suits of armor so Lavender wouldn't spot her. They went on in this way for quite some time when Lavender stopped, taking a couple seconds to admire a fine portrait of a French Monsignor.

"Now's my chance," Hermione thought, "This one's for Ron!" A jet of yellow light shot of Hermione's wand…and hit the statue of Aphrodites that was right next to Lavenders head. Lavender spun around, her expression wild. She saw Hermione, who had had to come out of her hiding place in order to get a good shot, and raised her wand.

"What'd you want Granger?" she spat.

"I want Ron that's what!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh. What would you want with an amazing guy like Ron? Take Neville, he's more your type."

"I don't think so! Ron likes me, and so I'll be the one getting to see him first not you!"

"Again, HA! Who has Ron been going to Hogsmead with? Who has he been kissing in the common room? Who has he chosen to be his girlfriend? ME!"

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione screeched, and they were off. Sparks of blue, yellow, green, red, and all the other colors you could imagine flew back and forth for about twenty minutes. Both girls were aiming to hurt the other one as much as possible. Hermione flew against the wall before she made Lavender buckle over with laughter. Lavender crumpled to the ground and then aimed a well placed bat-bogey hex before Hermione could even blink. Back and forth it went, and it looked like it was never going to stop until Hermione shot a stunning spell that hit Lavender right in the chest.

Hermione walked over to the still form. Was it just her imagination, or were those tears coming down Lavenders cheeks? A huge guilt welled up in her heart and she unfroze the poor girl. "Go," she said, "Go and see your precious Won-Won!" Hermione then turned around and started heading back towards the common room, with tears streaming down her face.

"Granger!" Lavenders voice rang loud and clear down the hall way, "Let's go and see Ron. Together."

"I'd like that."

So they walked up to the hospital wing and were just about to go in when Demelza Robins, who was on the house Quidditch team came out the door.

"Hey guys!" she said, "I've just been to see Ron. Madame Pomfry says he'll be just fine. She not letting anyone else in at the moment though, says he needs his rest," and she walked off, leaving Lavender and Hermione standing there with mouths open.

Lavender broke up with Ron the next afternoon. She says it was because of him slighting her. Hermione thought it was because she lost the duel between the two of them. Neither of those are the real reasons though. You see, Lavender knew all about Ron's little scheme. Oh no, he didn't tell her, she just figured it out. She was more then willing to play along with it all and when the duel happened she figured her job was over.

Well, that's that. As you can see this romance is in it's final stages. Let's continue.


	8. Into the Chamber

**Hey all! I must say i'm quite impressed. 70 or so hits in just one day on yesterdays chapters! This story has more hist and reviews the "A Bend in the Road" does and I love it! Keep the reviews and things coming people! I need all the help I can get! A huge thank you to all who have reviewed, put this on favorite/story alert, and those of you who have read! You guys ROCK! Anyways, this is the second to last chapter :( Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, the things that are familiar to you belong to JK Rowling. I could never come up with something so AWESOME!**

* * *

So, after that exciting little deal, we finally come to the best part of any romance story, the final hook up! Now, it's been 7 years since the two first met, and they are finally getting together! Let's begin shall we?

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione shouted, as Ron sprinted down one of the Hogwarts corridors in the opposite direction from her. He apparently didn't hear her though so she took off after him. They ran, jumped, and dodged as what would be known as the battle of Hogwarts raged on around them. Hermione had no idea where they were going until she saw Ron enter a bathroom…with an out of order sign on it. _Oh no_ she thought to herself, but she fallowed him anyways.

"Ron!" she said again as she entered the room, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets."

"But why?" and then suddenly she got it, "Oh, basilisk venom."

"Right. The only problem is that you need to be able to speak parsletounge in order to get in, and as much as I would like to I can't talk to snakes."

"Well, how does Harry do it?"

"He said that with these stone snakes he had to pretend they were real or else he couldn't do it."

"Well why don't you try that. I'll listen and let you know whether you sound like a snake or not."

"Thanks Hermione," he said, and then he began, "open!" One glance at Hermione told him that it hadn't worked. He tried over and over again, but it never worked. Hermione walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Try it one more time."

For reasons unknown, Hermione's hand on him seamed to give him extra strength and power and this time when he tried the words came out like the hiss of a snake and the chamber opened.

"Good going Ron!" Hermione said, hugging him before she jumped down into the chamber.

They walked down the chamber until they came to where the giant snake still lay dead and grabbed all the fangs they could find. Walking back to the opening of the chamber Ron suddenly had an epiphany; there was a battle raging on overhead of them. Today could be their last day on earth. He had to tell Hermione how he felt, and hang the consequences. But how to start?"

"Uh, Hermione."

"Yes," she replied looking at him."

"I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Just tell me Ron. I promise I won't get mad at you."

"All right then…I love you. I've loved you since the day we met back in 5th grade. I think you are the prettiest, smartest, nicest, funniest person I've ever met and I…Hermione, what's wrong," he finished, as he noticed that Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Ron, it's just that, I feel the same way!"

Ron's face lit up and he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds. When they broke apart Hermione said, "Should we tell Harry? It might make things awkward for him."

"He's dating my baby sister; I'm okay with things being a little awkward for him."

"Still Ron, we really should try and keep this a secret for a while."

"Fine," he said with a slight frown on his face, "you know I can't deny you anything."

"I know," she said with a grin, and she kissed him again.

Later on the battle is raging around them and people are dieing right and left. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are discussing the location of the diadem when suddenly Ron says, "Wait! The house elves!"

Harry looks at him kind of funny and says, "What about them?"

"Well, they're still in the castle. We should tell them to run. I mean, we don't want another Doby. We can't force them to die for us."

Hermione, forgetting their whole secrecy plan, ran up and kissed him for the third time that evening.

And the rest, they say, is history.


	9. Epilogue: Until Next Time

**Hey! So this is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: The things you recognize, unfortunately, don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling. **

* * *

Well, there you have it! Ron and Hermione are finally together and all is right with the world (darn!). Their romance is one that took years and years to bring to fruition, yet it fallowed the same pattern as all the great romances do, it just took longer to go through the steps.

--Ron and Hermione meet in their first year

--Ron figures out he likes Hermione in their second year

--Hermione figures out she likes Ron in their third year

--Ron tries to tell Hermione in their fourth year

--Hermione tries to tell Ron in their fifth year

--Ron tries some stupid plan to win Hermione in their sixth year

And finally

--They finally hook up in their seventh and final year

Now hopefully you've found this romance to be a thrilling and exciting one (or else I've just wasted tons of money printing this thing!) full of betrayal, scandal, and moments that just make you want to go "Awwww" (My personal favorite moments). I'm done for now, and I hope to see you again when you read my next best selling book (I'm thinking "The Mysteries and Murders of Sirius Black." He just can't be innocent, he just can't!). Until then, good day and goodbye.

* * *

**Hello again! Now, I need your advice people. I have three story idea's and I want to know which one I should write next.**

**1: The sequal to "A Bend in the Road"**

**2: A Bella/Voldy romance**

**3: A Twilight fic**

**I have set up a poll on my page, so please check it out and VOTE! **


End file.
